


expelliarmus (because you knocked me off my feet.)

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, evie is like a vvv smart ravenclaw, mal is a dork, mal is injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: "Well it was bloody one of ye." or the mal is injured when she's about to ask a nerdy evie out and so her friends make up for it au





	expelliarmus (because you knocked me off my feet.)

Evie loves Harry Potter.   
  
It's to the extent that she has read all the books, watched all the movies, has a fucking wand and is usually seen wearing a Ravenclaw robe.   
  
Mal was supposed to be tired of it, supposed to be _annoyed_ by it. Actually she _was_ tired of it.   
  
But here she is, inside the library, actually invested on rereading the fourth book. That's why when Carlos and Audrey found her on the corner reading with towers of books beside her, they knew it had something to do with Evie.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Carlos chuckled as Mal jumped from her seat, hissing as she closed the book shut. "What the fuck are you two doing here?" She asked, whispering before the librarian could catch her, "What are _you_ doing here?" 

Mal fell silent as blood rushed to her cheeks, "That's none of your damn business! Get your asses on the field before Evie and I chew it off." She tried to sound intimidating, but with tons of books behind her and a Slytherin sketch out in the open, Audrey and Carlos can't take her seriously. 

"Where have you been? Training started ten minutes ago! You're team captain, M." Evie scolded once Mal returned to the field in full gear, she cleared her throat awkwardly. _Do I tell her or do I like make up something cool?_

"I'm totally a Slytherin." _Okay, Bertha, what the fuck was that?_

Mal soon felt the blood rushing on her cheeks and she actually want to die out of embarrassment on the spot. Evie, however, was grinning widely as disbelief and confusion clouded her mind. 

You see, Mal wouldn't actually read the Harry Potter books just because she's best friend's with Evie, no. 

She read the books because she's _in love_ with her best friend. See the difference?

And now, now that she's thinking about it, maybe she can win her heart over using Harry Potter and a little of her own magic. 

\---

"Are you sure about this, Mal?" Ben asked warily as he stepped on the broomstick Mal handed him a few minutes ago, "When was I never sure?" Mal asked calmly, her own feet swinging over the broomstick. Uma snorted, "Oh, I don't know. Always?" 

Mal flipped her off as Chad, Gil, Carlos, Jay and Lonnie arrived, their own broomsticks with them. "When you said we were playing Quidditch, I thought you meant the video game." Jay grunted as Mal muttered a spell under her breath. Soon enough her broom was flying. 

"Alright, assholes, listen up!" She grinned, that gained mixed reactions from her friends. But honestly, it was so typical by this point that they just let her be.

"Well, for one, I'm asking Evie out later. That's why I had Jane and Audrey distract her while I set up the Quidditch pitch." She explained which earned grins and hoots from her friends, "And two, I'm asking her out by playing Quidditch. Then we can ride off into the sunset with my broom."

"So why are we here?" Chad asked as he pointed around the pitch, "Excellent question, Chad! One of you will be the referee while the eight remaining will be divided into four. Any more questions?"

\---

"Ye bloody git, come here!" Harry yelled as he chased after Chad, the chaser from the other team. They were divided into Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Lonnie, Gil, Ben and Chad for the former team and Harry, Mal, Jay and Uma for the latter. Carlos was their referee. 

"Fuck off, Beastie boy!" Uma growled as she swung the bat, the same time Lonnie swung hers in order to hit the incoming bludger. They really didn't know where it went, but their questions were answered when a thud echoed around the pitch.

Mal laid on the infirmary bed surrounded by sweaty guys and gals wearing blue and green robes with a snake and eagle. They looked stupid but hey, at least Mal didn't die, right?

"We're dead." Lonnie gulped as she thought of Evie stomping towards the room with glowing eyes, "Death by Mal and Evie." Carlos continued, shuddering as he thought of what the two could do, "Who did it anyways?" Jay asked, Uma and Lonnie looked down. 

"We didn't know, we swung at the same time then it hit her." Uma explained, Harry sighed as he removed his robe, "Well it was bloody one of ye. Let's at least try to make it up to the poor lass." 

Soon enough, they were planning on ideas with fresh new clothes. They thought the dilemma was over until Evie entered. 

"What the fuck happened?" Evie asked, steam coming out of her ears (or at least that's what they imagined), "Mal, uh, she fell. From top bleacher." Carlos lied immediately, Evie narrowed her eyes at him, piercing into his soul until he would crack. But Jay, being the ever so untrustworthy thief he used to be, came just in time to rescue their asses. 

"We were horsing around with a Dragon Fire and when Mal tried to catch it from the top bleacher, she jumped and well, fell. She's broken her leg and sprained her arm. No ribs were broken because of her thick scales coming to the rescue and no concussion was found. She'll be fine." 

Convinced with his words, Evie nodded and took a deep breath as she turned towards Mal, "You guys can leave. Thanks for looking after her." And not even a minute, they were gone.

\---

"Mal, honestly, I don't know what happened and I'm pretty sure you did something incredibly stupid but just know that you're my idiot." Evie whispered as she stroked Mal's face, "And you don't know how incredibly dorky you are for actually reading the books when you were probably so annoyed by me." She added, "But I guess that's what you do when you love people, huh?" 

Carlos watched from outside, looking in from the window with his ear piece attached, "Evie's still inside, do you copy?" He asked, from the other side of the school and a few more extra miles, Jay was lifting heavy boxes filled to the brim with candles, "I copy."

"I said green _and_ blue not green-blue like they're in the same color!" Uma huffed as the delivery men delivered the wrong fabric, "I got the flowers!" Chad smiled as he passed her by, Uma nodded and shot him a thumbs up. 

"How's the stars, boys?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling, well, if it was a ceiling, Ben nodded and smiled, "Looked and held up better than we expected." Gil called out, tying up the final rope for the projector screen. 

"Ye said we were doin' somethin' little, what's this?" Harry asked as he carried the owl, "You know, just like the owl in Harry Potter." Lonnie grinned as she brought down the table on the middle of the gazebo. "How's Jane and Audrey?" 

"They just arrived with the food. They made Butterbeer, some tarts and pies I know nothing of, chicken, potatoes, salads, some soup of some sort, strawberries and apples." Doug shrugged, placing the tablecloth above the table. "I commend Mal's stupidity, to be honest." 

\---

When Mal woke up to a shouting Audrey, she began to groan, her head was throbbing and so were her broken limbs. "The fuck are you doing?" She groaned, glaring at them as Jane smiled, "Good, you're awake. You're going on a date in an hour."

Mal looked at her bewilderingly, as if she'd grown three heads. "A date? Do you even _see_ what state I'm in?" She asked, "Doesn't bother us." Audrey answered, too focused on the piece of paper she was writing on. 

And then they left Mal. Well, until Jay, Chad, Ben and Gil came with a wheel chair. "Where the fuck are you taking me?" Mal exclaimed, thrashing about as they placed her down, "To the date of your goddamn dreams."

\---

Evie was about to leave her room, all packed and ready to sleep in the infirmary with Mal if she ever has to. 

But then a white owl was perched outside her window. "Oh my goblins." She gasped, shocked to see that a letter was tied to its leg. She looked at the letter like it bled.

_Ms. Genevieve Grimhilde_  
Room 044, Auradon Prep  
Auradon City, Auradon

_Dear Miss Grimhilde, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been asked out in a date at the Enchanted Lake. Please find enclosed list of foods if necessary. The date begins in an hour or less. We would not await your owl, a horseman will be delivered to your room to pick you up._

_Sincerely Yours,_  
Fairy Godmother,  
Headmistress

Call her a nerd all you want but when you were given something like _this_? That's special. 

And soon enough three knocks on her door came, hesitantly, she opened it to find Doug in robes, "I shall attend to you today, my lady." He smiled with a faux British accent. Evie giggled and let him lead the road. 

Right at the front doors was a carriage pulled by... nothing? 

"Thestrals are the ones pulling the carriage. Please lay back." 

And then they were off. 

Under the moonlight they rode off until they stopped on a trail, "Your stop." 

Evie got down on the carriage, confused to why a brick wall was dividing her and the trail.

"Just run, trust me it's better." She looked at her left to see Chad dressed in a sweater, a knitted sweater as he ran towards the wall. Platform 9 and 3/4.

So she ran and trusted him. She expected a hit but here she was on a trail. A trail lighted by tips of wands with blue and green petals scattered on the floor. 

It wasn't clear until the gazebo was seen. 

Above the table were stars as her surroundings were filled with floating candles. 

The smell of food wafted from the table. It was perfect. 

"You know, when Jane said she could heal me, I didn't expect Dr. Facilier to come to the rescue." And now it was _beyond_ perfect.

She turned around to face Mal, already upright with her Quidditch robes on, "I don't think you're dressed for the occasion." Mal teased, Evie rolled her eyes and took the robe she was being offered. "A Ravenclaw and a Slytherin. Who would've thought." 

Mal pulled her seat as she sat, and then they were eating. 

"Did you set this up?" Evie asked, Mal shook her head, "I'd be lying if I took all the credit. It was actually them." She answered, tilting her head towards the cave where their friends watched. 

"Mal there's a reason why they set this up." Evie drug out carefully, Mal tensed, "Let's save that for later, alright? For now, let's just enjoy." 

\---

A few mugs of Butterbeer later and they were already tipsy, "Will you answer my question now?" Evie asked to which Mal just shrugged, "I didn't fall from the bleachers, they lied." She answered, Evie furrowed her eyebrows, "Mallory Bertha Moors how high did you fall?" 

Mal let out a chuckle as she stood up from the ground, "Will you promise not to scream at me?" She asked as she offered a hand to the princess, Evie nodded hesitantly. It was only a few moments after when a broomstick was in Mal's grasp. 

"You did not." Evie said disbelievingly, Mal grinned, "But I did. Join me for a ride?" She asked, hopping on the broom as she held a hand out to Evie, and with a few more heartbeats, Evie was soaring high. 

"Don't do a feint, don't do a feint." She whispered, unbeknownst to her that Mal didn't plan to do that because it was extremely stupid and scary. So instead, she settled them on top of a hill. Somewhere, a place, where the whole City of Auradon was visible. 

"I was at least this high when I fell." Mal chuckled, Evie gave her a glare before setting her head on Mal's shoulder. "I think you know why." Mal whispered, her hands finding their way to entwine with Evie's. 

Evie shook her head, "No, I don't think I do." 

"I was supposed to ask you out, Evie. I had this whole Quidditch game planned out. Then I got his by a bludger. I didn't expect those morons to make up for it." 

Evie felt her blush creeping on to her cheeks. Her palms were beginning to sweat and her heart was racing. But Mal didn't stop there.

"I like you, Evie. Like, you're like _Expelliarmus_ because you knocked me off my feet." 

Cheesy, Mal knows. But it summed up her situation in a perfect way. 

"Skip the dating, I'll be your girlfriend." When sense came back to her, Evie found those words coming out of her mouth as she kissed Mal. 

Magic was something found in Auradon and Hogwarts but Mal's kiss was entirely different. It was like heaven on earth and Evie was already addicted. 

They didn't stop until they ran out of breath.

"Be my girlfriend, E?"

"Already am."

\---

"So, yeah. That's how these two idiots got together." Audrey explained as she spoke as the maid of honor, some people laughed, or like Ben laughed really loudly and the rest just followed.

They were seated at the wedding feast. 

It's been three years. 

And Evie still has Mal knocked off her feet.

Expelliarmus.


End file.
